Need for Speed: Underground 2/Body Shop/Rims
Rims are a series of aftermarket wheels featured in Need for Speed: Underground 2. They can be applied in 17", 18" or 19" sizes, with SUV rims available in 20", 22" or 24" sizes. Completing events in later stages will unlock Spinners. During Stage 3 of the career mode, the player can unlock one of four unique rims after completing six Outrun races. They can be unlocked for Customise mode use after the player has defeated Caleb. Players can paint their rims for 100 credits in career mode, and doing so will apply an additional 0,02 visual rating increase. It is not possible to paint stock rims. Rims S - Only available for SUVs Gallery 'Level 1 Rims' NFSU2 R 5Zigen FN01RC.jpg|5Zigen FN01R-C NFSU2 R 5Zigen GravisI.jpg|5Zigen Gravis I NFSU2 R 5Zigen Hyper5ZR.jpg|5Zigen Hyper 5ZR NFSU2 R BBS CH.jpg|BBS CH NFSU2 R BBS LM.jpg|BBS LM NFSU2 R BBS RW2.jpg|BBS RW2 NFSU2 R BBS RX2.jpg|BBS RX2 NFSU2 R BBS VZ.jpg|BBS VZ NFSU2 R FoxxBoxx.jpg|Foxx Boxx NFSU2 R Foxx Jinxx.jpg|Foxx Jinxx NFSU2 R OZ Antares.jpg|O.Z. Antares NFSU2 R OZCommanche.jpg|O.Z. Commanche NFSU2 R OZ OperaIIPatLip.jpg|O.Z. Opera II Pat. Lip NFSU2 R OZ Superleggera.jpg|O.Z. Superleggera NFSU2 R OZ Titan.jpg|O.Z. Titan NFSU2 R OZ VelaIII.jpg|O.Z. Vela III NFSU2 R NFSU2 Cyclone.jpg|NFSU 2 Cyclone NFSU2 R NFSU2 SixShooter.jpg|NFSU 2 Six-Shooter NFSU2 R Rota Battle.jpg|Rota Battle NFSU2 R Rota Circuit8.jpg|Rota Circuit 8 NFSU2 R Rota Circuit10.jpg|Rota Circuit 10 NFSU2 R Rota Slipstream.jpg|Rota Slipstream NFSU2 R WeldIndustriesVektor.jpg|Weld Industries Vektor NFSU2 R Work Equip02.jpg|Work Equip 02 NFSU2 R Work MeisterS2R.jpg|Work Meister S2R 'Level 2 Rims' NFSU2 R Avus AF501.jpg|Avus AF-501 NFSU2 R Avus AF502.jpg|Avus AF-502 NFSU2 R Avus AFM01.jpg|Avus AF-M01 NFSU2 R Avus AFM02.jpg|Avus AF-M02 NFSU2 R Enkei Arashi.jpg|Enkei Arashi NFSU2 R Enkei Kapone.jpg|Enkei Kapone NFSU2 R Enkei RSE.jpg|Enkei RS-E NFSU2 R Enkei RT6.jpg|Enkei RT-6 NFSU2 R Enkei Shogun.jpg|Enkei Shogun NFSU2 R Enkei Shutoko.jpg|Enkei Shutoko NFSU2 R Enkei Silverstar.jpg|Enkei Silverstar NFSU2 R Enkei Suzuka.jpg|Enkei Suzuka NFSU2 R Enkei Valor.jpg|Enkei Valor NFSU2 R Konig Blatant.jpg|Konig Blatant NFSU2 R Konig Drone.jpg|Konig Drone NFSU2 R Konig DTDGlide.jpg|Konig DTD Glide NFSU2 R Konig Holes.jpg|Konig Holes NFSU2 R Konig Hurry.jpg|Konig Hurry NFSU2 R Konig MP3.jpg|Konig MP3 NFSU2 R Konig Podium.jpg|Konig Podium NFSU2 R Konig Rewind.jpg|Konig Rewind NFSU2 R Lowenhart BR5.jpg|Lowenhart BR5 NFSU2 R Lowenhart LSR.jpg|Lowenhart LSR NFSU2 R NFSU2 FiveStar.jpg|NFSU 2 Five-Star NFSU2 R RacingHart CP035.jpg|Racing Hart CP-035 NFSU2 R RacingHart CP8.jpg|Racing Hart CP8 NFSU2 R RacingHart CP10.jpg|Racing Hart CP10 NFSU2 R RacingHart CPFTuneR.jpg|Racing Hart CP-FTune R NFSU2 R RacingHart S7.jpg|Racing Hart S7 NFSU2 R RacingHart S15.jpg|Racing Hart S15 NFSU2 R RacingHart Z5000.jpg|Racing Hart Z5000 NFSU2 R StreetSpinSS1.jpg|StreetSpin SS1 NFSU2 R StreetSpinSS3.jpg|StreetSpin SS3 NFSU2 R Volk ForgedMagMesh.jpg|Volk Forged Mag Mesh NFSU2 R Volk GT7.jpg|Volk GT-7 NFSU2 R Volk GTC.jpg|Volk GT-C NFSU2 R Volk GTN.jpg|Volk GT-N NFSU2 R Volk GTP.jpg|Volk GT-P NFSU2 R Volk SFChallenge.jpg|Volk SF-Challenge 'Level 3 Rims' NFSU2 R DonzNitty.jpg|Donz Nitty NFSU2 R Gianelle 5Rod.jpg|Gianelle 5-Rod NFSU2 R Gianelle 5Twin.jpg|Gianelle 5-Twin NFSU2 R Gianelle 6Oval.jpg|Gianelle 6-Oval NFSU2 R GianelleMilos6.jpg|Gianelle Milos 6 NFSU2 R KaizerPyramid.jpg|Kaizer Pyramid NFSU2 R Lexani Arnage.jpg|Lexani Arnage NFSU2 R Lexani Firestar.jpg|Lexani Firestar NFSU2 R Lexani Iris.jpg|Lexani Iris NFSU2 R Lexani Johnson.jpg|Lexani Johnson NFSU2 R Lexani Krystal.jpg|Lexani Krystal NFSU2 R Lexani Marqi.jpg|Lexani Marqi NFSU2 R Lexani Maximus.jpg|Lexani Maximus NFSU2 R Lexani NV.jpg|Lexani NV NFSU2 R Lexani Onyx.jpg|Lexani Onyx NFSU2 R Lexani Synergy.jpg|Lexani Synergy NFSU2 R Lexani VP.jpg|Lexani VP NFSU2 R Lexani Zealous.jpg|Lexani Zealous NFSU2 R NFSU2 NinjaStar.jpg|NFSU 2 Ninja Star NFSU2 R NFSU2 Split.jpg|NFSU 2 Split 'Unique Rims' NFSU2 R Gianelle 5O.jpg|Gianelle 5-O NFSU2 R Lexani Enfinity.jpg|Lexani Enfinity NFSU2 R Lexani Roma.jpg|Lexani Roma NFSUG2 Oasis Tear Drop.jpg|Oasis Tear Drop NFSU2 R NFSU2Chunk.jpg|NFSU 2 Chunk NFSU2 R NFSU2Detailed.jpg|NFSU 2 Detailed NFSU2 R NFSU2Fanner.jpg|NFSU 2 Fanner NFSU2 R NFSU2 Livia.jpg|NFSU 2 Livia Unreleased Rims NFSUG2 Advan Racing Ver.2|Advan Racing Version 2 NFSUG2 Advan RG.jpg|Advan RG NFSUG2 Oasis Gothic.jpg|Oasis Gothic NFSUG2 Oasis XS.jpg|Oasis XS NFSUG2 Oasis Buckle.jpg|Oasis Buckle NFSUG2 Oasis Clamp.jpg|Oasis Clamp NFSUG2 Oasis H4.jpg|Oasis H4 Category:Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Body Shop Category:Visual Upgrades (Underground 2)